Hogwarts Moon
by Isabella Swan-Malfoy
Summary: During the Summer before his 5th year,Harry became tired of being the Lights golden he opened his mind to Voldemort and became the Darks golden boy.He resorted into Slytherin.A year later,the Cullen's leave Forks and Bella.But she isn't who she says shes Isabella Lily Potter,Harry's twin sister who was sent to Forks for threating to use the Killing Curse on Ginny.
I had just closed my mind to Voldemort when my phone beeped from a new message. It was Hermione asking if I was coming to Severus's house for the rest of Christmas Break. I texted her back that I was and that I was just waiting for Charlie to pick me up from the Dursley's house and that he was late. I put my phone down and packed up my trunk. I grabbed the Christmas presents that I got for my aunt, uncle, and cousin and took them downstairs and put them under the tree, then I went back upstairs to pack the rest of my things and the presents for my friends and Draco.

2 hours later, Charlie arrived to pick me up . I took my trunk downstairs and set it next to Charlie. I hugged my relatives goodbye and kissed my aunt on the cheek. "Stay safe, Harry-tums," my Aunt Petunia said. I smiled and chuckled. "I will do my best, but you know me. I do some dangerous work these days," I said. "I know but try darling," she said. "I will," I said and kissed her on the cheek again. Charlie shrunk my trunk and put it in his pocket and we apparted away from Private Drive to Severus's house in Spinner's End.

We arrived at Severus's house 5 minutes later. We walked inside. "Hey guys," Hermione said from the couch. "Hey," Charlie and I said. Charlie took my trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it and set it down. "I gotta get going. I told Bellatrix I wouldn't be gone long," Charlie said. Hermione and I laughed and smirked. "Have fun," we said together. "Oh, shut up," he said rolling his eyes as he left.

We both looked at each other and laughed. "Draco is waiting for you in your room. And please don't be so loud or take hours, because your sister doesn't like to be kept waiting which you know," Hermione said. "I know she doesn't, but she will have to because I don't do quick and fast," I said picking up my trunk. Hermione rolled her eyes. I chuckled and went to my room . I smiled seeing Draco in his outfit

He was wearing a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a blindfold over his eyes. I smirked, set my trunk next to his, and walked over to him. I looked him over then ran my hands down his back and over his ass. I squeezed his ass before smacking each cheek. He squealed and giggled. I smiled knowing that only I can get those sounds of him. I leaned over and kissed his neck. He giggled and smiled.

"Strip down, Draco, but leave the blindfold on," I said grabbing the whip from the nightstand. I watched as he striped down. I bent him over the side of the bed and brought the whip down on his ass hard. He screamed. I smirked and brought the whip down 19 more times. "Mmm, baby. Your ass is so red," I said. He giggled and shook his ass at me. I chuckled and brought his mouth to mine and kissed him.

He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smirked and kissed smacked his ass. He squealed and giggled. I bent him over the side of the bed again and stared at his ass for a minute before getting down on my knees and spreading his ass cheeks. I licked my lips at the sight of his tiny hole. He squirmed. I smirked and ran a finger over his hole. He moaned and I smirked. "You like that don't you baby?" I asked him. He nodded. "I can't hear you Draco," I said smirking. "Yes, I love it," Draco said. I smiled and leaned down and licked his hole. He moaned and grabbed the sheets in his hands. I smirked and pushed my tongue into his ass.

Draco moaned louder and pushed his ass more into my face. "You like that huh?" I asked. He nodded. "I can't hear you, Draco," I said. "I love it," he said. I smiled and stood up and undressed . "Get off the bed, turn around and get on your knees," I said as I stroked my fat 12.5" cock. I watched as he did as he got off the bed, turned around, and got on his knees. I smiled and looked at him like that. He was always willing to do what I wanted him to do. He looked really hot on his knees ready and waiting for my cock. Of course, he was always hot.

"Open your mouth, Draco," I said with my cock in my hand. He opened his mouth. I could tell that he was hungry for my cock. He always was of course. He couldn't resist the pleasure my cock always gave him. Not even in class. He was always stroking my cock in class. I smirked and grabbed his hair with both my hands and slammed my cock into his mouth. He immediately started to suck on my cock. I moaned as he sucked on my cock.

He was such a cock slut sometimes. He couldn't get enough of my cock. I watched as he brought his hands up my legs, over my thighs to my balls and played with them. "Shit, baby. That feels so good," I said. He smiled around my cock and bobbed his head up and down cock as he continued to suck my cock. I had to stop him before I got close to cumming. "Stop and stand up," I said. He took my cock out of his mouth and stood up.

I smiled and took off the blindfold. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed me back harder. I chuckled. "Get on the bed, baby, and lay on your back," I said. He smiled, crawled onto the bed, and laid on his back. I smiled and hovered over him. He smiled. I smirked and bit both his nipples. He squealed and giggled. I smiled and licked them. He squealed and giggled again.

He pulled my mouth down to his and kissed me. I kissed him back. "I love you, Harry Potter," he said. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy," I said. He smiled and grabbed my cock. "I want your cock in my ass now," he said. I smirked. " And it will be baby. Just let me prepare your ass first, ok," I said. He nodded. He was always eager for my cock to be in his ass.

I did a nonverbal and wandless lubrication spell and slid and finger into him. He gasped and moaned. "More," he said. I smiled and wiggled my finger around before adding a second finger. He moaned and grabbed the sheets. I scissored him for a good 20 minutes before adding a third finger. He moaned as I pumped them in and out. "More, baby. I want more," he said. I smiled and pumped them in and out faster.

"Harry, please," he said. I smiled and pulled my fingers out. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and pushed my cock into his ass. We both moaned and intertwined our fingers together. "Shit. Your ass is so tight baby," I said. "I'm only tight for you baby. Only for you, baby," he said. I leaned down and kissed him as I moved in and out of him. He wrapped his legs around my waist to give me better access. I moved in and out of him even faster.

Soon, I was reaching my climax. "I'm so close, baby," I said. "Me too, baby," he said. "Cum with me, baby," I said as I grabbed his cock in my hand and stroked him. We both cummed at the same time. I cummed in him as he cummed all over out chests. He giggled. I chuckled and smiled down at him. He smiled back and brought my mouth down to his and kissed me deeply.

I kissed him back and pulled out of him. He smiled as I laid next to him. I smiled back as he snuggled into my side and set his head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around him and ran my fingers though his hair. "Mmm," he said. I chuckled and held him close. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked. "I always do," he said giggling. I chuckled.

"Have you thought about what you're getting my dad for Christmas?" he asked. I smiled. "Yep. It's coming all the way from Forks, Washington in North America," I said. "Isn't that where Bella was sent for our 5th year for threating to use the Killing Curse on a student?" he asked. I nodded and smirked. "She's your dad's Christmas present," I said. "He's gonna freak out when he sees her. He's missed her so much," Draco said. " I know. She told me that she has her own presents for everyone. She also told me that she got some people on our side while she was over there," I said. "Damn. She gets followers wherever she goes," he said. "I know. She said she got quite a few. I think she said at least 50," I said. "Of course she did," he said. I chuckled.

"Does she know about my mother and Albus?" he asked. I could tell he was still upset about the betrayal of his mother. I rubbed his back as I said, "I'm not sure. If she knows, she didn't tell me." He nodded. "So, what's she getting my dad?" he asked. I chuckled. "She had two walking canes custom-made for him. One is green and black with a snake wrapped around his initials, LM. The second one is black and silver with a snake with emeralds as the eyes wrapped around her initials, BP," I said. His eyes widen "How is she able to afford that?" he asked. " Severus gave her the money," I said. "Figures. He spoils her," Draco said. I chuckled and said, "She got Sirus a dog ball." Draco laughed. "Oh wow." "I'm not sure if it's supposed to be a joke or not," I said.

"Everyone knows how she loves to tease Sirus and Remus about their doggy problems," Draco said. I chuckled and said, "Yea, she does." "What's she getting everyone else?" he asked. "Not sure. She wouldn't tell me when I asked her," I said. Draco pouted. I chuckled and kissed his pouting lips. "We should probably get dressed before Hermione comes in to check on us," I said He shivered. I chuckled, stood up, and held my hand out to him.

He took it and got off the bed. We smiled at each other and got dressed. We had just finished getting dressed when the bedroom door opened. It was Hermione. I chuckled. "You two were quite loud," she said. I chuckled as Draco blushed and giggled. "I told you Hermione I don't do quick and fast. I also don't do quiet at all," I said. She rolled her eyes as Draco giggled.

"Are you two coming to pick up Bella from Charlie and Bellatrix's house?" Hermione asked. "Yea," I said. Draco smiled. "Bellatrix said that she's gonna get Lucius and the Dark Lord busy until tomorrow morning, " I said. "Trixy loves Bella," Hermione said. "Who doesn't love Bella?" I said. "The Light Side," Draco said. I chuckled. "Come on. Bella doesn't like to be kept waiting and she's been waiting for hours," Hermione said.

We walked downstairs and saw Severus with a smug look on his face waiting for us. I rolled my eyes as Draco blushed and Hermione giggled and skipped over to Severus and took his hand. They left using the Floo. "Ready?" I asked Draco. He nodded and took my hand. We flooed to Charlie and Bellatrix's house. When we arrived I was attacked with a hug by a girl with black hair and green eyes. "Bella," I said laughing and hugged her back. She pulled back, hit my arm and said, "You were supposed to be here hours ago." I chuckled. "I was a bit busy," I said. Hermione snorted. I smirked.


End file.
